How About Hetalia At Hogwarts
by Yami Kyoshi
Summary: Arthur Kirkland – một cậu bé phù thủy người Anh có năng lực sử dụng xà ngữ bị những phù thủy hắc ám săn đuổi từ nhỏ. Năm 12 tuổi, cha mẹ cậu bị sát hại, Arthur cùng anh trai – Andrew Kirkland trốn đến cô nhi viện cho trẻ phù thủy ở London của Wang Yao – một đạo sĩ gốc Trung Quốc. Cuộc sống yên bình kéo dài được bốn năm thì Arthur lại bị những phù thủy truy đuổi cậu năm xưa tìm ra.
1. Chapter 0

**Title**: How about Hetalia at Hogwarts

**Author**: Kyoshi no Yumiya

**Genres**: SA/Ya, Fantasy, Supernatural, Adventure, Crossover, etc….

**Pairing(s)**: UsUk, Germancest, Spamano, TurGre, Rochu,… (main, chưa kể hint và những thứ bất chợt bật ra do tính pervert của tác giả.)

**Warning(s)**: Yaoi (maybe), incest (Germancest và thậm chí là slightly Itacest)

**Summary**: Arthur Kirkland – một cậu bé phù thủy người Anh có năng lực sử dụng xà ngữ bị những phù thủy hắc ám săn đuổi từ nhỏ. Năm 12 tuổi, cha mẹ cậu bị sát hại, Arthur cùng anh trai – Andrew Kirkland trốn đến cô nhi viện cho trẻ phù thủy ở London của Wang Yao – một đạo sĩ gốc Trung Quốc. Cuộc sống yên bình kéo dài được bốn năm thì Arthur lại bị những phù thủy truy đuổi cậu năm xưa tìm ra. Trong lúc Arthur bị tấn công, Wang Yao đã kịp thời xuất hiện cứu cậu nhưng đồng thời, anh cũng vô tình trở thành mục tiêu cho bọn phù thủy hắc ám. Cô nhi viện của Wang Yao bị bọn chúng đe dọa và bị tấn công ngay sau đó. Andrew đã hi sinh để Wang Yao cùng Arthur đưa được bọn trẻ sống sót thoát khỏi cuộc tấn công. Cuối cùng, theo lời chỉ dẫn của Andrew để lại, họ đã tìm đến sự giúp đỡ của một đại phù thủy - Roma (Biệt danh). Ông cũng chính là Hiệu trưởng đương thời của Hogwarts. Roma đã đưa ra một giải pháp để giúp bọn họ lúc này…

**Disclaimers**: Hetalia là của Himaruya-sensei còn Harry Potter là của J.K Rowling. Công việc tôi làm chỉ là trộn họ lại và tưởng tượng rồi viết nên câu chuyện này.

**Rating**: T (M cho một vài chap)

**A/N**: Tôi có ý tưởng về câu chuyện này từ một vài tấm fanart crossover của Hetalia và Harry Potter. Tôi phải thực sự cảm ơn những người đã vẽ chúng.

Tôi không chắc về những chi tiết của Hogwarts mình viết trong câu chuyện này vì bản thân tôi không biết rõ về Harry Potter cho lắm. Tôi mong các bạn có thể giúp tôi sửa chữa những lỗi tôi rất có thể sẽ mắc phải bằng PM hoặc review cũng được. Xin cảm ơn đã đọc nó.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tiệm hoa London**

Dưới bầu trời xám ngoét đặc sệt, thành phố London hiện ra với một vẻ ảm đạm cổ kính như thường ngày. Đường phố tràn ngập mùi nồng ẩm của hơi nước trong không khí và rải rác những vũng nước lớn trên mặt đường bóng loáng. Mặt trời lúc này đã chỉ còn là những tia sáng le lói phía xa, người đi đường ai nấy đều vội vã về nhà để tránh cơn mưa tiếp theo chuẩn bị ập đến.

Đâu đó đằng sau những tòa nhà cũ kĩ phía đông thành phố, một tiệm hoa nhỏ ẩn trong con hẻm ẩm ướt chật hẹp vừa đóng cửa. Sau khi cánh cửa cuốn được kéo xuống vài phút, những giọt nước đầu tiên của cơn mưa thứ tư trong ngày cũng bắt đầu rơi. Bỗng có một người trùm áo mưa màu đen kín mít đi đến đứng trước cửa tiệm. Người nọ giơ bàn tay nhỏ nhắn trắng nhợt của mình gõ ba lần lên cánh cửa cuốn rồi thì thầm gì đó. Lập tức, cánh cửa tự động mở ra nhưng không phải kéo lên như bình thường mà là tách ra một lỗ hổng ở chính giữa. Người nọ bước nhanh vào bên trong, cánh cửa cuốn cũng trở lại bình thường, đóng im lìm như lúc ban đầu.

"Chào mừng về nhà!"

Từ bên trong tiệm hoa, một giọng nói vui vẻ vọng ra chào đón người vừa bước vào. Giọng nói này mang nặng âm điệu của tiếng Trung Quốc, lại có một âm vực cao, nghe rất giống tiếng của một cô gái.

Người vừa bước vào cởi bỏ chiếc áo mưa xuống, dưới lớp áo mưa đen sì là một thiếu niên người Anh với mái tóc vàng óng và gương mặt nhỏ nhắn. Đôi mắt màu xanh cỏ bên dưới hàng lông mày rậm hằn rõ vẻ mệt mỏi. Người thiếu niên thở dài nặng nề, treo chiếc áo lên giá treo gần cánh cửa gỗ sau lưng rồi cởi giày bước vào nhà. Nơi cậu vừa bước vào là một tiệm hoa nhưng khi bước qua khỏi cánh cửa cuốn thì nó đã biến thành một căn nhà như thế đấy.

Bấy giờ, chủ nhân của giọng nói vừa rồi đã xuất hiện ở cửa phòng khách – không phải một cô gái mà là một thanh niên người Hoa với gương mặt thanh tú, mái tóc đen cột phía sau và đôi mắt nâu ấm áp nở một nụ cười dịu dàng với thiếu niên người Anh.

Người thiếu niên tóc vàng quay lại mỉm cười chà cậu rồi hỏi: "Yao, bọn trẻ đâu rồi? Andrew đã về chưa?"

Thanh niên kia vui vẻ đáp: "Peter, Wan Wan và Matthew đang chơi với mấy đứa nhỏ khác trong phòng khách, Andrew thì chắc sắp về rồi còn Hong cùng Kiku đang phụ việc dưới bếp. Mọi việc ở nhà đều bình thường. Cậu cũng vào ăn cơm tối nhanh đi."

Cậu người Anh gật đầu rồi cất bước định đi vào. Nhưng vừa đi được một bước, cánh tay phải cậu đang giữ chặt đột nhiên nhói lên. Trước mắt cậu tối sầm lại mấy giây, đến khi mọi thứ trở nên rõ ràng thì cậu đã bị mất thăng bằng, ngã khụy xuống đất. Cậu vội vã chống tay vào tường đứng dậy.

Thanh niên người Hoa đã chạy đến từ lúc nào, đỡ cậu người Anh rồi lo lắng hỏi: "Arthur, cậu có sao không?"

Arthur chậm rãi lắc đầu đáp: "Tôi không sao."

Nhưng người kia đã giữ chặt lấy cánh tay cậu, nhìn trừng trừng vào vết cắt lớn đang nhỏ máu trên đó: "Arthur, cậu bị thương rồi! Mau vào đây, tôi băng bó cho cậu."

Anh định kéo Arthur vào phòng khách nhưng cậu tóc vàng giữ lại, lắc đầu nói: "Yao, nhỏ tiếng thôi, đừng làm bọn trẻ sợ."

Nói rồi cậu rẽ sang cầu thang đi lên lầu: "Trong phòng tôi có hộp thuốc rồi. Chỉ là vết thương nhỏ, không cần lo lắng đâu."

Tuy nhiên, Wang Yao vẫn nhanh chóng theo Arthur đi lên lầu. Hai người vào một căn phòng nhỏ ở cuối hành lang có cánh cửa gỗ màu trắng trạm trổ hình một bông hoa hồng lớn. Yao để Arthur ngồi lên giường rồi nói: " Không được, cậu đợi một chút, tôi đi lấy thuốc cho cậu. Yên tâm, tôi để ở trong phòng bên cạnh thôi, bọn trẻ không biết đâu."

Một lúc sau, Wang Yao quay lại với một cái bình sứ trắng trên tay. Anh ngồi xuống bên cạnh Arthur rồi bắt đầu công việc của mình. Vừa làm, Yao vừa hỏi Arthur, giọng âm vực cao thường ngày cũng được kéo trầm xuống: "Bọn chúng lại tấn công cậu à?"

Arthur chỉ gật nhẹ một cái rồi lại ngồi im lặng. Yao tiếp tục nói: "Ngày mai cậu đừng ra ngoài nữa. Nếu cứ thế này thì sớm muộn gì cậu cũng bị bọn chúng giết."

Arthur lúc này chỉ im lặng chăm chú nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, ngắm những giọt nước mưa rơi xuống chạm vào vòng bảo vệ pháp thuật xung quanh căn nhà rồi bị bật ra. Cậu tự hỏi nơi này sẽ còn trụ được bao lâu nữa? Liệu những kẻ đó đã thực sự phát hiện ra nơi này? Liệu ngày mai có còn yên bình như hôm nay nữa hay không? Đây là nơi quan trọng nhất của Arthur, cậu không thể để mất nó giống như gia đình mình trước kia được. Arthur thở dài, đáp: "Tôi biết, dù sao cũng chỉ nốt ngày mai nữa là hết tháng. Nhận lương xong tôi sẽ đổi chỗ làm."

Yao đã hơi giận, anh nói nhanh: "Arthur, chúng ta dù có thiếu tiền cũng không thể để cậu tiếp tục đi làm được! Nghe tôi bỏ đi, đừng làm nữa."

Arthur chỉ cúi đầu, chậm rãi nói tiếp: "Nhưng tôi không thể cứ ở đây mãi được. Cô nhi viện này sớm muộn gì cũng sẽ bị tôi liên lụy. Còn có bọn trẻ…"

"Thôi đi!"

Arthur chưa kịp nói hết thì Wang Yao đã ngắt lời cậu. Yao mở to đôi mắt nâu trong suốt, lấy hai tay giữ má Arthur, kéo cậu đối mặt với mình rồi tức giận nói: "Cậu đừng có nói những lời như thế một lần nữa. Cậu cũng biết ở đây chúng tôi đều coi cậu như người nhà rồi. Wan Wan và Kiku đều rất yêu quý cậu. Hơn nữa, nếu cậu không ở đây thì còn có thể đi đâu được nữa? Còn nữa, Andrew thì không nói làm gì nhưng Matthew và Peter thì cậu tính sao? Nếu cậu không ở đây, ai sẽ chăm sóc họ? Bọn trẻ sẽ cảm thấy như thế nào? Đây là một trại trẻ mồ côi, Arthur à. Những đứa trẻ ở đây đều rất cần người thân và cả cậu cũng vậy. Nếu để cậu phải một mình ra ngoài kia chống lại bọn người hắc ám ấy thì thà chúng tôi cùng liều xông ra ngoài đó với cậu một lần."

Nói xong, Yao thở dài rồi tiếp tục, giọng đã bình tĩnh lại: "Cậu cũng đừng nói những lời này trước mặt Andrew kẻo lại bị ăn đòn đấy… Arthur, anh em cậu tuy ở đây chưa lâu nhưng tình cảm giữa mọi người với nhau thế nào, cậu phải là người rõ nhất. Hơn nữa, trại trẻ mồ côi phù thủy này được lập ra là để những đứa trẻ có cùng hoàn cảnh như chúng ta được chăm sóc và cùng nhau đoàn kết, cùng nhau tồn tại trong thế giới phù thủy này. Nếu đổi lại là tôi hay Andrew, hay bất kì một ai khác ở đây bị bọn phù thủy hắc ám truy đuổi thì cậu có thể để mặc người đó một mình hay không? Cho nên hãy để bọn tôi giúp cậu và hãy cùng tôi giúp đỡ những người khác, đừng tự tách mình ra khỏi mọi người."

Yao vừa nói xong thì một tiếng động nhỏ bỗng vang lên từ phía cửa phòng khiến cả anh và Arthur đều giật mình quay lại nhìn. Nắm cửa bằng kim loại bị xoay từ bên ngoài. Cánh cửa gỗ màu trắng chậm rãi mở ra, một người đàn ông cao ráo bước vào, tay xách cổ áo hai đứa trẻ theo. Người đàn ông với mái tóc đỏ và đôi mắt đen, mặc một bộ vest màu xanh nước biển bên ngoài áo sơ mi trắng. Hai đứa trẻ anh xách theo đều là người châu Á với ngoại hình rất giống Yao.

Đặt hai đứa trẻ xuống sàn, người đàn ông tóc đỏ nói: "Lần sau nói chuyện nhớ ếm bùa im lặng lên cửa. Hai thằng nhóc này ở đây từ nãy giờ rồi đấy!"

Yao sững ra nhìn hai đứa trẻ:

"Kiku? Hong?"

Trong lúc hai người kia còn đang ngẩn người không biết nói gì thì một trong hai cậu bé đã lên tiếng trước: "Arthur-san, anh muốn rời khỏi đây sao?"

Arthur ấp úng không biết nói sao nhưng cậu bé kia đã nói tiếp, đưa đôi mắt nâu sâu thẳm nhìn thẳng vào anh: "Arthur-san, Yao-san, xin lỗi vì em và Hong đã nghe hai người nói chuyện. Nhưng em thực sự rất thất vọng vì hai người lại giấu tụi em nhiều chuyện như vậy. Em biết tụi em còn nhỏ, chưa thể giúp gì được cho hai người nhưng ít nhất tụi em cũng cần được biết chuyện gì xảy ra chứ."

Cậu bé bỗng quay sang cậu người châu Á kia: "Hong, cậu cũng nói đi."

Cậu bé kia gật đầu rồi nhìn Wang Yao, nói: "Anh hai, anh quên là em rất nhạy cảm với mùi máu sao? Thực ra lần nào có ai trong nhà bị thương, em đều biết. Ba người cứ cố ý giấu diếm như vậy càng khiến em và Kiku lo lắng hơn. Nếu đổi lại là em và Kiku làm vậy, ba người sẽ cảm thấy thế nào? Chẳng lẽ chúng em không đáng được tin tưởng đến như vậy à?"

Đến đây, cậu bé tên Kiku kia liền tiếp lời: "Có một lần, em tình cờ nghe thấy ba người bàn nhau về những phù thủy hắc ám gì đó ở Anh nên tụi em mới biết được nhà chúng ta đang gặp rắc rối. Tuy lúc đó tụi em không biết phù thủy hắc ám là cái gì nhưng em cảm thấy nó thực sự rất nguy hiểm. Sau khi đọc được một bài báo trên Nhật báo tiên tri, tụi em mới biết về những phù thủy ấy."

Kiku tiến gần tới Arthur và Yao, nói: "Năm nay Matthew sẽ bắt đầu đi học, cũng sẽ bắt đầu phải ra ngoài cuộc sống. Em nghe nói ở trường, cậu ấy sẽ được học cả môn Phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám nữa. Còn em và Kiku, chúng em cũng đã bắt đầu luyện tập pháp thuật từ lâu rồi, cũng chính các anh đã dạy chúng em để tự vệ. Em mong mọi người có thể cho chúng em một cơ hội, đừng giấu chúng em những điều này nữa, chúng em cũng là những thành viên trong gia đình này, không phải sao ạ?"

"Còn nữa,…" Hong bỗng lên tiếng. "Peter và Wan Wan còn nhỏ thì không nói làm gì nhưng còn Matthew nữa. Cậu ấy vẫn hoàn toàn không biết gì cả. Em muốn chúng ta cũng phải nói cho cậu ấy nữa. Cậu ấy, em và Kiku đều có quyền được biết việc này."

Kiku vẫn nhìn Arthur, nói tiếp: "Đúng vậy. Hơn nữa, nếu thật sự có chuyện gì xảy ra, chúng em ít nhất cũng sẽ có thể tự lo được cho mình."

Arthur cùng Yao không biết nói gì, chỉ có thể ngồi im lặng, dùng ánh mắt kinh ngạc nhìn hai cậu bé. Họ thật sự đã không nhận ra, Hong và Kiku đã trưởng thành tới như vậy từ lúc nào. Andrew bật cười, tiến tới xoa đầu hai cậu nhóc. Anh đang định nói gì đó nhưng khựng lại, ngạc nhiên quay sang nhìn Arthur.

Arthur đột nhiên cau mày, vội vã đưa tay lên che mắt. Cậu mím môi thật chặt gần như thành một đường thẳng rồi không nhịn được mà bật khóc, nói những chữ rời rạc chen lẫn tiếng nấc nghẹn: "Mọi người… các em… tại sao… cảm ơn, cảm ơn…"

Tuy đã bị che đi nhưng những giọt nước mắt vẫn nhẹ nhàng lăn xuống hai bên má cậu thiếu niên người Anh.

Yao nhẹ nhàng cười rồi đặt tay lên đôi vai đang run của cậu: "Chúng ta là người nhà mà."

Andrew cũng bỏ đi vẻ cau có dữ tợn thường ngày, đưa tay vò vò mái tóc vàng mềm mại của cậu em trai. Kiku thì lại gần lau nước mắt cho cậu trong khi Hong chỉ đứng tại chỗ quay mặt đi, nói: "Tôi muốn anh ở lại đây không đồng nghĩa với việc tôi đã hết ghét anh đâu đấy."

Và lần đầu tiên, người ta thấy Wang Hong đỏ mặt.

Tối hôm đó, sau khi đã cho Peter, Wan Wan và những đứa trẻ nhỏ hơn đi ngủ, Matthew mới nhẹ nhàng ra khỏi phòng ngủ chung trên tầng 3 rồi đi xuống dưới phòng khách, nơi các anh cậu đang ngồi nói chuyện cùng nhau. Matthew lấy làm lạ, tự hỏi không biết đã xảy ra chuyện gì mà khiến các anh ấy cho phép cả cậu lẫn Hong và Kiku được góp mặt trong một buổi nói chuyện như vậy. Matthew biết rõ, các anh thường bàn những chuyện quan trọng vào lúc mọi người đều đã đi ngủ hết. Cậu cũng biết họ đang giấu điều gì đó nhưng Matthew không muốn thắc mắc nhiều. Cậu tin các anh mình sẽ biết phải làm gì. Họ luôn là những người anh tuyệt vời, những người đã nhận nuôi cậu, đã cưu mang cậu và ở bên cậu từ nhỏ đến giờ. Tuy rằng đây là một cô nhi viện nhưng Matthew không hề có cảm giác xa lạ chút nào. Ngược lại, cậu thực sự rất gắn bó với những con người nơi đây, từ lâu đã sớm coi đây như gia đình thật sự của mình.

Matthew vốn là một cô nhi được Arthur tìm thấy và mang đến đây từ lúc nhỏ. Trước kia, cũng có vài lần cậu thắc mắc về quê hương của mình thì được Arthur cho biết: Anh tìm thấy cậu ở một ngôi làng trong thung lũng Godric. Cậu là con của một gia đình phù thủy có dòng máu lai. Cha mẹ cậu mất trong một tai nạn phép thuật và cậu không còn người thân thích nào khác. Cùng thời gian đó, Arthur có công việc phải đến ngôi làng của Matthew và tình cờ phát hiện cậu trong ngôi nhà đổ nát. Ngôi nhà được che giấu bởi pháp thuật và nó vẫn không mất tác dụng ngay cả khi cha mẹ cậu chết. Nếu Arthur không kịp thời đi ngang qua và phát hiện thì có lẽ Matthew cũng đã chết trong đống đổ nát đó rồi.

Sau đó, Arthur đưa Matthew về cô nhi viện của Wang Yao. Đó là một ngôi nhà rộng với bốn tầng lầu, một tầng áp mái và một mảnh sân nhỏ trồng được tất cả các loại hoa của Muggle nằm giữa lòng London. Cả căn nhà đều được trang trí bằng những đồ vật mang phong cách của cả châu Âu lẫn châu Á. Giấy dán tường màu mận trang trí hoa văn nhẹ nhàng cùng với sàn gỗ tạo cảm giác ấm áp dễ chịu. Tầng hai có phòng của Yao, Arthur, Andrew, thêm Kiku, Hong và Matthew chung một phòng nữa. Các căn phòng ở tầng hai đều có những cánh cửa gỗ màu trắng, trên mỗi cánh cửa đều có trạm trổ hình của loài hoa tượng trưng cho từng chủ nhân của chúng. Nội thất bên trong các phòng cũng giống nhau, trang trí rất đơn giản thoải mái. Căn nhà này là do Wang Yao tự tay sửa sang, biến nó thành mái ấm cho hơn mười đứa trẻ phù thủy mồ côi, không nơi nương tựa.

Những đứa trẻ ở đây đều có những hoàn cảnh khác nhau nhưng đa phần đều có cha mẹ chết trong chiến tranh, chết do tai nạn phép thuật và một số ít có hoàn cảnh đặc biệt, thất lạc người thân từ nhỏ giống như Raivis hay Lyli. Matthew cùng với Hong và Kiku là những đứa trẻ lớn nhất ở đây nhưng cũng chỉ mới 11 tuổi.

Hai tháng trước, Matthew nhận được thư cú thông báo về việc nhập học của mình tại một ngôi trường đào tạo phù thủy và pháp sư tên là Hogwarts. Cậu lớn lên trong thế giới phù thủy nên cũng biết về ngôi trường này. Hầu như tất cả phù thủy người Anh đều được học tập tại đây. Tuy nhiên, Arthur lại học tại một trường gọi là Học viện Pháp thuật Beauxbatons ở Pháp và Yao thậm chí còn không được học ở một trường lớp đúng nghĩa. Chỉ có Andrew là đã từng trải qua một khoảng thời gian học sinh ở Hogwarts mà lúc nào anh cũng tả lại là "không một xu dính túi và bị khinh bỉ một cách kinh khủng bởi đám nhóc Slytherin lắm tiền".

Mỗi lần Andrew định phàn nàn gì đó về thời đi học là lại bị Arthur gắt. Anh ngược lại, luôn kể những chuyện thú vị thời đi học cho Matthew nghe để cậu không có ấn tượng xấu khi còn chưa vào trường. Matthew biết Arthur còn lo cậu sẽ sợ hãi vì phải xa gia đình một thời gian thật lâu nữa. Cậu thích anh nhất chính là ở điểm này, luôn luôn suy nghĩ chu đáo cho mọi người.

Và mỗi lần Andrew cùng Arthur nói những chuyện như vậy, Matthew lại để ý thấy Yao cũng có vẻ chăm chú nghe. Có lẽ là vì anh chưa từng được đến trường bao giờ nhưng Yao lại thường giả vờ lờ đi, không muốn Hong và Kiku phát hiện ra. Anh sợ họ nhận ra sẽ lại cảm thấy có lỗi với anh. Matthew biết trước đây, để nuôi dưỡng Kiku, Hong và Wan Wan, Yao đã phải vất vả nhiều và anh thậm chí còn không có cơ hội để đến trường.

Còn Andrew, tuy anh có chút cộc cằn, có chút nóng tính, khi nổi giận lại rất hung dữ nhưng anh cũng không phải hạng người vũ phu thô lỗ. Có một lần Arthur bị tai nạn pháp thuật rất nặng, phải điều trị ở bệnh viện . Matthew còn nhớ lúc đó Andrew đã rất lo lắng, anh chạy khắp nơi lo tiền viện phí cho Arthur. Và cuối cùng, Andrew dù thích hút thuốc đến đâu cũng không bao giờ hút khi có bọn trẻ ở xung quanh.

Matthew vừa nghĩ về những người anh của mình vừa đi xuống cầu thang. Cậu bất chợt mỉm cười vui vẻ, cảm thấy các anh của mình thực sự là những người tuyệt vời nhất. Cậu mở cửa phòng khách trước mặt để nhìn thấy các anh nuôi cùng Kiku và Hong đang ở trong đó. Arthur ngồi trên sô pha, bên cạnh là Kiku. Andrew thì đứng dựa vào cửa sổ, chăm chú nhìn ra ngoài. Hong như thường lệ luôn ngồi lặng im trên tấm thảm bên dưới, tựa lưng vào chân ghế, im lặng như một bức tượng gỗ. Còn Yao đang bê một khay đồ uống đi ra từ phòng bếp.

Matthew vừa ôm con gấu bông nhỏ của mình vào vừa mỉm cười tươi tắn với mọi người. Yao đặt khay xuống bàn, đưa cho Arthur một tách trà thơm mùi cam, cho Kiku và Hong mỗi người một cốc trà xanh, riêng Andrew được một ly rượu rum. Anh cũng tự rót cho mình một chén hồng trà rồi đi tới bên cạnh Hong, ngồi xếp bằng giống cậu. Yao cũng cười với Matthew rồi nhẹ nhàng kéo tay cậu, vỗ vỗ vào đùi mình, nói: "Matt, lại đây ngồi với anh nào!"

Hong đột nhiên cau mày, liếc Yao: "Anh hai à, cậu ấy lớn rồi mà."

Yao phồng má, kéo Matthew ngồi xuống rồi nói: "Lớn gì mà lớn! Lớn rồi thì không phải là em anh nữa sao. Hong và Kiku lúc nhỏ cũng đáng yêu lắm cơ, sao càng lớn càng hết đáng yêu vậy?! Chỉ có Matt là vẫn đáng yêu nhất a~"

Yao vừa cười vừa nhéo nhéo má Matthew lúc này đã ngoan ngoãn ngồi gọn trong lòng mình.

Thấy vậy, Arthur liền nói: "Được rồi, được rồi! Đừng đùa nữa, Yao, mau vào đề chính đi."

Yao lập tức ngừng cười, nghiêm chỉnh lại rồi bắt đầu hạ giọng: "Uhm, được rồi. Hong và Kiku có lẽ cũng đã rõ được phần nào chuyện này rồi. Vậy chúng ta sẽ bắt đầu từ Matt trước."

Anh nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên đầu Matthew, hỏi: "Matt, em có đoán được hôm nay chúng ta ở đây là để nói về việc gì không?"

Matthew ngập ngừng một chút rồi cúi thấp đầu, đáp: "Uhm, em cũng không rõ. Em… em chỉ là… cảm thấy có chút bất an… em cảm thấy dạo gần đây có chuyện gì đó… em không muốn hỏi… nhưng mà… em rất tin tưởng mọi người. Cho nên bất luận là chuyện gì, em cũng sẽ nghe theo các anh."

Nghe cậu bé trả lời, Yao liền nở một nụ cười dịu dàng rồi nói tiếp: "Việc này thực ra cũng chỉ mới xảy ra gần đây. Anh đã muốn nói với các em nhưng lại sợ làm các em lo nên mới chần chừ tới tận bây giờ. Anh thực sự không muốn nói ra câu này, nhưng… thôi được, cô nhi viện này đang gặp nguy hiểm và sẽ sớm bị tấn công bởi những người rất đáng sợ."

Arthur ngắt lời Yao: "Việc này cứ để tôi kể cho rõ ràng."

Cậu bắt đầu câu chuyện, ánh mắt chăm chú hướng về phía lò sưởi nhỏ trước mặt: "Thực ra, mọi chuyện đều bắt đầu từ anh. Ngay từ khi còn nhỏ, gia đình anh đã bị li tán cũng chỉ vì anh…" Arthur bỗng nhìn sang Andrew. "Cha mẹ anh đã phải hi sinh cả Andrew, bỏ lại anh ấy ở Anh để chạy trốn đến Pháp. Khi đó, anh vẫn còn nằm trong bụng mẹ. Cha mẹ anh đã nhìn thấy một lời tiên tri nói rằng đứa trẻ họ sắp sinh ra sẽ có một năng lực khiến những kẻ khác thèm muốn, kể cả những phù thủy hắc ám độc ác nhất. Và nếu anh được sinh ra ở Anh, anh sẽ bị giết chết trước khi kịp lớn lên. Vì vậy mà cha mẹ anh đã quyết định đến Pháp. Đúng lúc đó, Andrew lại đột nhiên bị mất tích. Vì đã gần đến ngày sinh anh nên họ không thể nào chờ để đến khi tìm được anh ấy nữa."

Tới đây, Andrew chợt ngắt lời Arthur: "Lúc đó anh bị một bọn phù thủy ngu si chết tiệt bắt cóc tống tiền. Thư tống tiền chưa kịp gửi đi thì đã nghe tin gia đình anh đột ngột chuyển đi. Sau đó, anh trốn khỏi cái lũ ấy và lang thang ở đâu đó trong khu ổ chuột cho đến khi gặp Wang Yao."

Arthur vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào cái lò sưởi, nói nhỏ: "Em xin lỗi."

Andrew thở dài: "Không phải lỗi của mày. Tại anh đen đủi thôi."

Arthur tiếp tục câu chuyện của mình: "Sau đó, anh sinh ra ở Pháp và lớn lên một cách bình thường cùng với những trẻ em ở đó, vào một ngôi trường phù thủy và học tập như một phù thủy Pháp. Nhưng mọi chuyện chỉ êm đẹp cho đến năm học thứ hai của anh. Lúc đó, cái năng lực kia bắt đầu thể hiện ra ngoài."

"Đó là năng lực gì vậy ạ?" Matthew khẽ hỏi.

Arthur suy nghĩ một chút rồi đáp: "Anh cũng không biết gọi nó là gì… uhm… anh có thể… có lẽ… nói chuyện với… à không, phải là điều khiển được rắn và còn giao tiếp được với một số sinh vật huyền bí khác. Giống như tiên cá, kì lân,… thậm chí là cả rồng. Đúng vậy, anh đã bị đuổi khỏi trường vì vô tình gọi một con rồng đuôi gai Bulgari đang ở cách đó cả dặm phá chuồng bay đến. Sau đó cũng chính anh trình diễn một màn nói chuyện với rồng để nó ngoan ngoãn không tợp một tên người Pháp luôn trêu chọc anh ở trường. Và thế là họ phát hiện ra và đuổi anh." Arthur nói như mỉa mai chính sự ngu dốt của mình. "Rồi sau đó không lâu, cha mẹ anh bị tấn công."

Cả Arthur lẫn Andrew đều khẽ nhíu mày, nhớ lại những chuyện không muốn nhớ: "Lúc đó, cha mẹ anh cùng với đứa em trai kém anh năm tuổi đều bị giết chết. Nếu lúc đó Andrew không kịp thời xuất hiện thì có lẽ anh cũng đã bị giết rồi."

Andrew lại thêm vào câu chuyện phần của mình: "Lúc đó anh vừa ra trường, quyết định đi tìm cha mẹ. Wang Yao tình cờ nghe được chuyện cha mẹ đã chuyển tới Pháp nên anh cũng tới đó tìm họ. Anh vẫn còn nhớ, lúc anh bị bắt cóc cha mẹ đang có em bé, nên đoán chắc mày đang học quanh đâu đó trong cái trường Pháp ẻo lả ấy. Anh đến gặp hiệu trưởng, vừa nêu lên cái họ của mày là ông hiệu trưởng có ấn tượng ngay. Ông ta nói mày vừa bị đuổi học hôm trước. Anh liền xin địa chỉ của mày để đến tìm. Cuối cùng, vừa định gõ cửa thì thấy mày bế Peter tông cửa chạy ra. Vừa nhìn là anh biết ngay mày là đứa nào rồi, lại thấy mày đang bị người ta đuổi, phóng lời nguyền chết chóc tứ tung. Anh nhắm mắt làm liều, đem mày độn thổ trước, những cái khác tính sau. Chắc mấy thằng phù thủy ấy cũng không đoán được anh đến nên không kịp phản ứng."

Arthur lúc này mới liếc Andrew, nói: "Độn thổ kèm rất nguy hiểm, lị còn khoảng cách xa như thế. Anh làm em suýt nữa mất một cái chân. Cũng may là anh độn thổ trúng bệnh viện, cứu chữa kịp thời nên em mới không sao hết, chân cũng mọc lại được.

Andrew nhún vai: "Biết sao được, anh mày vốn không biết chỗ nào ở Pháp để mà nghĩ đến hết, tình thế lại nguy cấp nên anh mới nghĩ đến chỗ anh hay đến nhất, đưa mày đi một mạch về Anh luôn. Độn thổ được xa như thế là quá giỏi rồi."

"Anh ấy hả, quái vật!"

"Còn mày thì không? Hơn cả quái vật!"

"Nếu lúc đó anh đợi một chút, cứu cả Will…"

"Vậy sao lúc đó mày không nói là cha mẹ sinh thêm ba chứ không phải hai đứa nữa?"

"Anh…"

"Thôi, thôi! Hai người, cho xin đi! Chúng ta còn chưa vào được vấn đề chính nữa." Yao phải chen vào giữa, hai anh em họ mới chịu dừng lại.

Andrew cau có quay mặt ra cửa sổ còn Arthur chỉ hừ nhẹ rồi tiếp tục kể: "Sau khi cùng Andrew về lại Anh, anh ấy dẫn anh và Peter đến cô nhi viện này tìm gặp Wang Yao. Chuyện từ đây như thế nào, chắc các em cũng đã rõ. Nhất là lúc ấy lại có cả Hong lẫn Kiku ở đây rồi."

"Đúng vậy." Yao bắt đầu mơ màng nhớ lại. "Lúc đó Arthur tuy chỉ kém tôi vài tuổi nhưng trông lại nhỏ hơn so với tuổi thực rất nhiều, cực kì đáng yêu. Andrew lúc đó cũng còn trẻ trung phong độ, chưa phải là một lão già nghiện thuốc như bây giờ…"

"Này, này, cậu nói cái gì?"

Andrew nhướn mày nhìn Yao nhưng cậu người Hoa có vẻ chẳng để ý, tiếp tục nói: "Sau đó Andrew giúp anh trông cửa tiệm ở Hẻm xéo, anh ở nhà chăm sóc cho mọi người ở cô nhi viện. Lúc đó Arthur cũng giúp anh rất nhiều. Vì anh không cần dùng đũa phép, Arthur lại không đăng kí ở bộ pháp thuật Anh nên cả hai đều có thể dùng pháp thuật trước tuổi quy định. Arthur đã giúp anh tìm kiếm những đứa trẻ phù thủy hoặc có năng lực pháp thuật không nơi nương tựa và tập hợp lại đây. Trong số đó có cả em đấy, Matt." Yao cúi xuống, bàn tay nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu Matthew.

Arthur thấy Yao đã ngừng liền nói tiếp: "Cuộc sống tạm thời yên ổn trở lại cho đến một tuần trước đây. Khi đó, anh đang trên đường đi làm về thì phát hiện có người theo dõi mình. Anh cảm giác bọn chúng rất nguy hiểm nên đã cố ý đi vòng vèo rồi trốn mất. Trong lúc chạy vội quá, anh đúng là đã trượt chân bị thương nhưng có một vài người lại không tin, ngày hôm sau liền đi theo giám sát…"

Arthur liếc Andrew lúc này đang nhìn đi chỗ khác, vẻ mặt không liên quan. Yao gãi đầu nói: "Chúng tôi chẳng qua chỉ là lo lắng cho cậu thôi."

Arthur hơi bĩu môi một chút rồi lại tiếp tục kể: "Đến ngày hôm sau, bọn người nguy hiểm kia bao vây và bắt được anh. Lúc đầu, họ chỉ nói chuyện. Họ muốn anh đi theo họ, sử dụng năng lực của anh giúp họ làm việc xấu… Vì vậy nên anh không chấp nhận. Và bọn chúng chuyển sang đe dọa. Những ngày sau đó, bọn chúng bắt đầu tấn công anh mỗi khi bọn chúng bắt được anh và chỉ ngừng lại khi nào anh tự mình chạy thoát. Cứ như vậy cho đến hôm qua, anh vẫn không đồng ý với chúng. Và bọn chúng quyết định bắt cóc anh. Nếu Yao không kịp thời xuất hiện thì có lẽ giờ này anh cũng không thể ngồi đây được nữa. Nhưng bọn chúng cũng đã để ý đến Yao và muốn bắt cả anh ấy. Hôm nay, anh cũng bị phục kích nhưng bọn chúng không làm gì quá đáng, chỉ ra tối hậu thư cuối cùng…"

Arthur hơi ngập ngừng một chút khiến mọi người đều lo lắng nhìn vào cậu, cảm thấy có chuyện chẳng lành. Arthur thở dài nặng nề rồi nói tiếp: "Bọn chúng nói nơi này đã bị tìm ra. Nếu ngày mai Wang Yao và anh vẫn không đồng ý theo bọn chúng, chúng sẽ tấn công vào đây."

Arthur kết thúc câu chuyện, cúi đầu chờ phản ứng của những người khác. Mọi người ai cũng im lặng, tự chìm vào dòng suy nghĩ của riêng mình. Không khí trong phòng khách trùng xuống, nặng nề một cách đáng sợ.

Cuối cùng, người đầu tiên lên tiếng phá vỡ bầu không khí là Wang Yao. Cậu nói bằng giọng quả quyết: "Tôi sẽ không để bất cứ ai chạm đến những đứa trẻ ở đây đâu. Cho dù kẻ đó là ai, tôi cũng sẽ bảo vệ bọn trẻ đến cùng."

Andrew vừa đang nhìn chăm chú ra ngoài cửa sổ bỗng quay lại, không nhanh không chậm nói: "Không ai ở đây muốn để bọn trẻ xảy ra chuyện gì cả. Nếu có thực sự xảy ra một cuộc chiến, chi bằng chúng ta chủ động chuẩn bị trước."

Anh đột nhiên đứng thẳng dậy, sải bước về phía cửa phòng, vừa đi vừa nói: "Tôi vừa thấy có một kẻ khả nghi mặc áo chùng lảng vảng gần đây. Wang Yao, cậu cùng Arthur đưa bọn trẻ lên tầng ba thu dọn hành lí đi."

Nghe anh nói vậy, ai cũng mặt mày biến sắc. Wang Yao cùng Arthur lập tức bật dậy. Yao chạy nhanh lên cầu thang, theo sau là Kiku, Hong và Matthew. Arthur nán lại một chút, theo chỉ dẫn của Andrew củng cố lại các bùa chú phòng vệ xung quanh ngôi nhà. Xong, Andrew rút đũa phép, quay ra phía cửa, nói: "Arthur, lên giúp Yao đi. Anh ở dưới này quan sát bọn chúng một chút."

Arthur chăm chú nhìn Andrew. Cậu bỗng cảm thấy có gì đó không ổn, liền nói: "Anh cẩn thận."

Thấy Andrew gật đầu rồi, Arthur mới vội vã chạy lên gác.

_Hết chương 1_


	3. Chapter 2

** Chương 2: Tập kích**

Sau khi tầng một lẫn tầng hai đã trống không, Andrew mới rút từ trong túi áo khoác ra một chiếc kính nhỏ gọng kim loại. Anh nhắm mắt lại, dùng đũa phép chạm nhẹ lên cặp kính rồi đeo nó lên. Khi Andrew mở mắt ra, đôi mắt đen thường ngày đã được thay bằng một đôi ngọc lục bảo tuyệt đẹp. Đây chính là đôi mắt thật của Andrew – đồng tử màu xanh ngọc. Andrew có một bí mật được anh giấu kĩ từ khi còn nhỏ, chỉ có cha mẹ anh biết Andrew có màu mắt này. Thực ra, Andrew sinh ra cũng có năng lực khác biệt so với phù thủy thông thường. Nhưng không giống Arthur, năng lực của Andrew là ở đôi mắt này. Nó giúp Andrew có thể nhìn rõ 360 độ xung quanh liền lúc và không một bùa chú che giấu, biến hình,v.v… nào có thể qua mặt được anh. Nhưng đồng thời, nếu anh sử dụng đôi mắt này, thị lực bình thường của anh sẽ bị ảnh hưởng nên Andrew luôn phải đeo một chiếc kính có ếm bùa để điều chỉnh thị lực và tầm nhìn của mình.

Andrew nhìn xung quanh nhà một vòng. Ngay khi nhận ra tình hình, anh nhíu mày, vừa chạy như bay lên lầu vừa lẩm bẩm chửi rủa gì đó, quên cả việc mình đang dùng mắt thật. Anh chạy một mạch lên tầng ba, tông cửa xông vào phòng, hét: "Tắt hết đèn đi! Chúng ta bị bao vây rồi! Phải rời khỏi đây ngay lập tức!"

Arthur nghe thấy vậy liền vẩy đũa thần trong tay, đèn trong phòng tự động tắt hết, cửa sổ đều được kéo rèm lại.

Kiku đang giúp trấn an bọn trẻ. Cậu cố gắng vui vẻ cười nói với chúng: "Được rồi, các em! Chúng ta hiện đang có một trò chơi nhỏ. Bây giờ các em sắp thành hàng rồi trật tự đi lên tầng áp mái. Người nào đi mà vừa nhanh vừa không gây ra tiếng động sẽ được thưởng nhé."

"Nhưng mà em buồn ngủ lắm." Một cô bé người châu Á với mái tóc dài chấm vai ngái ngủ nói.

Kiku đáp: "Chơi xong chúng ta sẽ về ngủ tiếp, được chứ?"

"Thế anh sẽ ngủ cùng em chứ?"

"Anh ơi, em muốn đi vệ sinh."

"Anh ơi, nó tè dầm rồi!"

"Anh ơi…"

"Anh ơi…"

Bọn trẻ lao xao nói xung quanh Kiku khiến cậu bị xoay như chong chóng, phải dỗ dành đủ kiểu.

Trong khi đó, Yao và Hong đang lo chuẩn bị đồ dùng cần thiết phải mang theo còn Arthur cùng Matthew lo cho mấy đứa còn quá nhỏ đang phải nằm nôi. Andrew nhìn xuống thấy có một nhóm phù thủy trùm áo chùng đen kín người đã đứng trước cửa ngôi nhà, tay nắm đũa phép chĩa thẳng về phía trước, đọc thần chú phá hàng rào bảo vệ. Andrew phóng vài bùa bảo vệ khác thay thế những cái đã bị phá rồi quay lại dặn dò: "Yao, cậu dẫn bọn trẻ lên phòng áp mái, tôi đã để sẵn một cái khóa cảng dự trữ trên đó. Cậu sử dụng nó đi đến cửa tiệm đi! Ở tiệm hiện tại an toàn." Anh quay sang Arthur: "Còn em, sử dụng năng lực của em gọi vài con Tử mã đến, bảo chúng đưa mọi người đến Hogwarts ngay lập tức, tìm sự giúp đỡ của ông Hiệu trưởng trường. Cứ nói với ông ấy em là em trai anh và kể rõ mọi chuyện. Ông ấy nhất định sẽ giúp đỡ."

Nói xong, Andrew lại phóng ra ngoài hành lang.

Arthur gọi với theo, hỏi: "Andrew, anh đi đâu vậy?"

"Anh sẽ quay lại ngay!" Tiếng Andrew đáp vọng lên từ cầu thang.

Bất an vừa rồi lại nổi lên, Arthur lập tức đứng dậy, vừa muốn đuổi theo Andrew thì Yao đã nắm lấy tay cậu giữ lại, nói: "Hãy tin tưởng anh ấy, Arthur!"

Arthur muốn nói gì đó nhưng lại thôi. Có lẽ Yao nói đúng, cậu cần phải tin tưởng vào Andrew, ở đây cần tới sự giúp đỡ của cậu hơn. Andrew sẽ không sao đâu. Nghĩ vậy, Arthur gạt lo lắng trong lòng đi, tiếp tục cùng Yao đưa bọn trẻ lên tầng áp mái.

Tại đây, Yao dùng một ngọn lửa phụt ra từ lòng bàn tay soi sáng đống đồ bụi bặm trong kho. Anh tìm thấy cái gương khóa cảng được giấu sau một chiếc tủ hỏng. Nhưng nó không có phản ứng gì cả. Biết khi nào nó sáng lên đây? Yao đang lôi nó ra thì bống nghe Arthur thét lên sau lưng: "Nằm xuống!"

Một tia sáng xanh xẹt qua đầu Yao rồi lại một tia sáng đỏ nữa nhá lên, hướng về phía cửa sổ tầng áp mái. Sau đó, tiếng xé gió lao vút xuống trong không trung xuất hiện rồi kết thúc bằng một tiếng 'bịch' gọn lỏn.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?"

Yao hỏi gần như hét lên. Anh quay đầu lại và thấy Arthur đang nắm chặt đũa phép trong tay, thở hồng hộc, hai mắt mở lớn, nhìn trừng trừng vào cửa sổ trên mái. Cậu đáp:

"Có một tên cưỡi chổi bay tấn công từ cửa sổ. Tôi… tôi đã… tôi đã giết… giết người…" Giọng Arthur run run.

"Arthur!" Yao nắm lấy vai cậu, gọi lớn. "Không phải lỗi của cậu! Hắn đáng bị như thế!"

Arthur gật đầu rồi giơ đũa phép về phía cửa sổ, tạo một lá chắn cho nó. Yao kéo cậu đến cạnh cái khóa cảng rồi dặn Kiku và Hong đếm lại bọn trẻ một lượt.

Bỗng Hong kêu lên: "Matthew đâu?"

Trong lúc đó, Matthew đang ngồi im lặng trong một hộc tủ ở tầng ba, hai tay ôm chặt con gấu bông, cả người run lên bần bật. Trước mặt cậu là một bóng đen đang dò dẫm trong bóng tối. Tên phù thủy trùm kín mặt, giơ cao ngọn lửa trên cây đũa phép, xem xét khắp căn phòng tối.

Khi mọi người đi khỏi đó, Matthew bị trượt chân ngã và bị bỏ lại phía sau. Cậu đang định ra khỏi phòng chạy theo họ thì phát hiện mình bị trật khớp, không đứng lên được. Đúng lúc ấy thì một bóng người bỗng nhảy vào từ cửa sổ. Matthew chỉ kịp chui vào trong tủ trốn. Cậu không thể kêu lên, cũng không thể tự vệ. Cậu không biết phải làm gì nữa, chỉ biết ngồi run cầm cập trong tủ và cầu nguyện.

Tên phù thủy lục soát một lượt trong phòng. Không thấy ai, hắn định đi ra thì bỗng nghe thấy một tiếng động phát ra từ trong tủ quần áo. Matthew vừa đụng phải một cái hộp trong tủ. Cậu rùng mình, tim đập như muốn nhảy ra ngoài. Qua khe tủ, cậu thấy tên phù thủy có cái mũi khoằm đang cúi xuống nhìn chằm chằm. Matthew siết chặt con gấu, nhắm chặt mắt lại không dám nhìn nữa. Cậu nghe cửa tủ bị kéo mạnh ra, ánh sáng tràn vào bên trong . . .

"Matthew!"

Andrew đứng trước mặt cậu, giơ cao cây đũa phép cho ánh sáng tràn vào. Tên phù thủy kia đang nằm bất động bên cạnh.

Matthew mừng rỡ đứng bật dậy, quên cả cái chân bị trật đang sưng lên, choàng tay ôm lấy cổ Andrew nói: "Oh Merlin! Em sợ quá!"

"Chúng ta ra khỏi đây thôi."

Andrew bế Matthew lên rồi ra khỏi phòng. Vừa lúc ấy, Arthur cũng chạy xuống đến tầng ba. Thấy hai người, cậu thở phào rồi vội chạy đến bế lấy Matthew hỏi: "Em có sao không? Có bị thương không?"

"Đừng hỏi nhiều, chúng ta…"

Andrew chưa kịp nói hết câu thì vài tia sáng xanh đã nhá lên từ cầu thang.

Một bóng người lướt đến rất nhanh. Andrew đẩy Arthur lên cầu thang rồi phóng một lúc mấy câu thần chú về phía tên phù thủy vừa lên đến nơi. Anh không ngờ trong bọn chúng lại có kẻ có thể nhanh chóng vượt qua bẫy phép thuật của mình đến thế. Anh vừa quay lại đã thấy tên phù thủy kia ở ngay bên cạnh mình từ lúc nào, hắn mỉm cười giơ đũa thần lên. Andrew mở lớn mắt, chỉ kịp nhìn vào gương mặt dưới lớp áo choàng trước khi ánh sáng xanh lóe lên.

Arthur bị đẩy lên cùng Matthew, chỉ kịp nhìn thấy ánh sáng xanh chết chóc nhá lên, hắt vào trần nhà. Rồi có tiếng người ngã xuống sàn. Arthur đột nhiên cảm thấy cực kì lo lắng, nước mắt trào ra khỏi khóe mắt, cậu gọi: "Andrew!

Không có tiếng trả lời.

Bỗng một bàn tay kéo Arthur còn đang đứng sững ở đó lên. Cậu vùng vẫy, hét: "Không! Andrew! ANDREW!"

Wang Yao kéo cậu lên tầng, đặt một tờ giấy hình chữ nhật vẽ chằng chịt lên cầu thang rồi chạy vào phòng áp mái. Arthur lặng người, hai mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn xuống cầu thang. Cậu đột nhiên nghe thấy cái gì đó… một giai điệu… một bài hát… vang lên từ cầu thang.

Một bóng người nhỏ nhắn trùm áo chùng kín mít ló lên từ cầu thang nhưng bị chặn lại bởi bùa chú của Wang Yao. Hắn ngừng hát, mỉm cười giơ đũa phép về phía họ. Ánh sáng xanh lá lại xuất hiện…

_Hết chương 2_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chương 3: Chạy trốn**

Arthur mở mắt ra. Một cơn đau từ sau đầu đột ngột xông lên giữ dội. Cậu thấy mình đang ở trong một khoảng sân nhỏ trải thảm cỏ xanh mượt, nước mưa vẫn rơi xối xả xuống người. Arthur cảm thấy mệt mỏi vô cùng, chỉ muốn nhắm mắt lại, không bao giờ tỉnh dậy nữa. Mọi chuyện cũng sẽ chỉ như một giấc mơ. Trong đầu Arthur lướt qua rất nhiều hình ảnh…

_Một người đàn ông có mái tóc đỏ dài cột sau lưng, mặc áo đuôi tôm mỉm cười với cậu, khóe miệng nhỏ máu…_

_Một phụ nữ mặc bộ váy trắng như tuyết, mái tóc vàng óng uốn lượn nhẹ nhàng hôn lên trán cậu rồi tuột xuống, ngã sóng soài trên đất…_

_Một cậu bé tóc vàng với nụ cười hiền hòa, mỉm cười nhìn cậu…_

_Tạm biệt. Hãy sống, Arthur._

_Cuối cùng là Andrew, đẩy cậu ra rồi ngã xuống, miệng nói: "Thằng ngốc." _

Arthur giật mình mở mắt một lần nữa. Khuôn mặt lo lắng của Yao đang trôi lềnh bềnh trước mặt cậu. Arthur nghe có tiếng gọi mình. Cậu đột nhiên bật dậy, mở to mắt trừng trừng nhìn Yao, nắm lấy cổ áo anh mà nói, giọng vô cùng hoảng loạn: "Hãy nói cho tôi! Nói cho tôi biết! Đó chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi phải không? Tất cả chuyện này chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi phải không?"

Cậu lại nằm trở lại xuống cỏ, lấy hai tay che mắt lại, miệng lẩm nhẩm như niệm chú: "Đó chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi! Đó chỉ là một giấc mơ thôi!"

Yao thấy Arthur như vậy cũng không thể làm gì hơn. Sau một lúc, anh liền mạnh bạo kéo cậu dậy, nói: "Arthur! Chúng ta đã đang ở trong sân của cửa tiệm rồi! Đây đã là Hẻm xéo rồi! Khóa cảng đã đưa chúng ta đến đây nhưng không thể đưa chúng ta đi xa hơn được! Nếu cậu cứ như vậy, tất cả chúng ta sẽ dựa vào ai để sống tiếp đây hả?!"

Nói đến đây, Yao lôi hẳn Arthur đứng dậy, chỉ cho cậu thấy từng gương mặt trẻ em đang ở trong mái hiên gần đó. Đứa thì mếu máo, đứa thì mặt mày thẫn thờ, đứa thì òa lên khóc, thậm chí có đứa đã ngất từ lúc nào vẫn chưa tỉnh. Yao dùng hai tay quay mặt Arthur lại đối diện với mình, nói: "Cậu nghe đây, tôi không cho phép ai suy sụp hết! Cả tôi, cả cậu, tất cả chúng ta! Bọn trẻ cần có người chăm sóc. Chúng ta cần phải đưa bọn trẻ an toàn rời khỏi đây! Chúng đang đuổi theo rất gần rồi và chỉ một chút nữa thôi, chúng sẽ tới đây và giết hết tất cả. Người duy nhất có thể cứu được chúng ta là cậu! Cậu muốn để cho sự hi sinh của Andrew trở thành vô nghĩa hay sao?!"

Đến đây, Arthur mới có chút phản ứng. Bây giờ cậu mới để ý, hai mắt Yao cũng đỏ hoe, cả người đều ướt sũng, bàn tay lạnh ngắt đang nắm lấy mặt cậu dù đã kiềm chế nhưng cũng khẽ run lên. Cậu quay sang nhìn những đứa trẻ xung quanh mình. Matthew đang ngồi một góc khóc nấc lên, chân chỉ được băng lại bằng một chiếc khăn tay. Đứng bên cạnh là Hong siết chặt tay Wan Wan và Peter, an ủi hai đứa trẻ cũng đang khóc, gương mặt cố gắng kiềm chế không tỏ ra nét đau lòng. Kiku đang chăm sóc cho một đứa bé lên cơn sốt, ánh mắt sâu hơn bao giờ hết, buồn bã.

Arthur cúi xuống, bất chợt không kiềm được, òa lên khóc: "Xin lỗi… xin lỗi… Là tại tôi, tất cả là tại tôi…"

Yao cũng khóc, anh ôm lấy Arthur, nói nhỏ: "Đừng xin lỗi, không phải lỗi của cậu."

Anh thở dài, nhìn lên bầu trời đang mưa xối xả. Không một vì sao, ngay đến mặt trăng cũng không có. Trong màn đêm tối tăm này, họ rồi sẽ ra sao đây.

~~~0o0~~~

Sau đó, Yao và Arthur chuẩn bị cho chuyến viếng thăm của một vài con Tử mã. Mưa vẫn nặng hạt, không hề có dấu hiệu của việc ngừng lại. Arthur đứng lặng giữa sân, hai mắt nhắm chặt. Cậu mấp máy môi như đang nói chuyện nhưng không hề phát ra một âm thanh nào. Một lúc sau, Arthur mở choàng mắt như vừa thoát khỏi một cơn mê. Cậu nhìn lên bầu trời xám xịt nói: "Bọn họ sẽ đến!"

Một lúc sau, trên bầu trời bỗng vang lên rất nhiều tiếng hí của ngựa. Arthur giơ tay lên miệng huýt một hơi dài. Bỗng từ trên không trung xuất hiện ba con vật màu đen tuyền khổng lồ lao xuống. Chúng có cánh như dơi và thân ngựa.

Yao đứng sững ra nhìn chúng rồi hỏi: "Đây… là Tử mã?" Anh nhận được một cái gật đầu của Arthur.

Bỗng từ phía mái hiên, giọng Wan Wan vang lên thắc mắc: "Anh hai, ở đó có cái gì vậy ạ?"

Wang Yao ngạc nhiên quay lại nhìn em gái. Arthur chỉ lặng lẽ đến bên lũ ngựa, vuốt vuốt mũi chúng giải thích: "Chỉ những ai đã từng chứng kiến và chấp nhận cái chết mới có thể thấy được Tử mã."

Nghe thấy vậy, tất cả đều có vẻ như bị sốc. Wang Yao, Hong và cả Kiku đều đã tận mắt chứng kiến cha mẹ họ chết. Đương nhiên, Arthur cũng vậy. Nhưng những đứa trẻ khác không phải tất cả đều như thế. Nếu không nhìn thấy, vậy chúng làm cách nào ngồi lên lưng Tử mã?

Đột nhiên, Matthew lên tiếng: "Các… các anh, hay… hay chúng ta buộc các em ấy lại rồi để hai người có thể nhìn thấy Tử mã ngồi ở trước và sau…"

Yao nghe thấy vậy đột nhiên vỗ tay: "Đúng, đúng vậy! Hay lắm." Anh bắt đầu giục: "Lại đây nào, các em. Chúng ta phải đi ngay khi còn kịp."

Vậy là sáng kiến của Matthew nhanh chóng được tiến hành. Kiku và Hong đi cùng với mấy đứa trẻ khác, Arthur thì đi cùng với Matthew và Wan Wan, những đứa nhỏ nhất đi cùng với Yao và một cậu bé khác bằng tuổi Peter nhưng có thể nhìn thấy Tử mã. Cậu bé tên Raivis.

Từ sân sau của cửa tiệm, ba con Tử mã lao đi trong bóng đêm, mang theo những phù thủy đang cố gắng tìm kiếm hi vọng để sống sót và bảo vệ những phù thủy tương lai khác. Arthur lặng lẽ quay đầu lại nhìn về phía cửa tiệm, nơi mà trước kia cậu đã từng giúp việc cho Andrew, đã cùng anh cãi vã, cùng anh luyện tập pháp thuật trong khoảng sân nhỏ thân thuộc, cậu sẽ không bao giờ quên, những kẻ đã cướp đi của cậu mọi thứ. Một ngày nào đó, chúng nhất định sẽ phải trả giá.

_Andrew, em đã tin tưởng… nhưng giờ thì không được nữa rồi. Em không muốn nhìn thấy ai đó bỏ lại em nữa. Nếu một ngày nào đó, có một người… dù chỉ một người thôi… hi sinh tính mạng vì em… Không, em sẽ không để chuyện đó xảy ra nữa, không bao giờ… Dù cho đó có là ai đi nữa._

Đâu đó bên ngoài cửa tiệm, một phù thủy nhỏ nhắn trùm áo chùng đen đứng giữa những phù thủy hắc ám khác, mỉm cười.

Hắn nói: "Không cần vào nữa, họ đã đi rồi."

Một tên đứng cạnh đó hỏi: "Vậy bây giờ phải làm sao đây?"

Người kia vẫn mỉm cười, đáp: "Ta sẽ về báo cáo lại. Các ngươi cứ đi trước đi. Có lẽ sắp tới chúng ta sẽ không gặp nhau trong một thời gian dài đấy."

Nói rồi, hắn vừa bước đi dưới mưa vừa hát khe khẽ, giọng trong trẻo lạ thường, biến mất vào trong làn mưa.

_Hết chương 3_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chương 4: Rừng Cấm**

"Đây là đâu?"

Wang Yao nhíu nhíu mày, hai mắt nhìn chằm chằm phía trước.

"Một khu rừng, có lẽ vậy." Arthur đáp, giọng thản nhiên. Cậu đang ngồi trên một tảng đá, khẽ vuốt ve mấy con Tử mã.

"Tôi biết đây là một khu rừng. Nhưng vấn đề là chúng ta đang ở khu rừng nào? Và tại sao lại là rừng? Cậu chẳng phải đã nói những con Tử mã này là của trường Hogwarts hay sao? Tại sao chúng lại đưa chúng ta đến một khu rừng?

Yao ngồi trên một mảnh vải, cạnh mười mấy đứa trẻ của mình, phía bên trên họ là một mảnh vải khác được căng ra và treo lơ lửng bên trên, ếm bùa chống nước.

Sau một chuyến đi kéo dài từ nửa đêm đến tận rạng sáng hôm sau, họ cuối cùng đã dừng chân ở một khu rừng mà Arthur nói là 'nhà' của bọn Tử mã. Nước mưa xối xả chảy trên nền đất rừng, dội xuống từ những lá cây, bắn tung tóe xung quanh. Mặc dù đã dùng tới phép thuật nhưng họ cũng không thể chống lại cơn mưa lớn và gió lạnh rít bên trong một khu rừng nguy hiểm như vậy. Họ cần một chỗ trú ngay bây giờ, nhiều đứa trẻ đã bắt đầu lên cơn sốt và cảm lạnh khiến Wang Yao vô cùng lo lắng.

Cuối cùng, Yao đứng dậy, nói: "Arthur, cậu ở lại đây trông bọn trẻ, tôi đi xem xem có chỗ nào trú được không."

Arthur vội vàng ngăn Yao: "Khoan đã, để tôi đi cho, cậu không thể giao tiếp với họ, nhỡ xảy ra chuyện gì…"

"Họ?" Yao nhướn mày, rồi như hiểu ra, anh bình tĩnh nói: "Ý cậu là những sinh vật khác trong rừng ấy hả?" Anh mỉm cười. "Chính vì cậu có thể làm được việc ấy nên tôi mới bảo cậu ở lại đây bảo vệ bọn trẻ. Cậu yên tâm, tôi hồi nhỏ là lớn lên trong rừng đấy! Cùng lắm, nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra, tôi liền chạy về đây là được a."

Nói rồi, anh chạy đi, vừa chạy vừa vẫy tay cho Arthur yên tâm. Arthur định nói gì đó nhưng không kịp, Yao đã biến mất vào cành lá rậm rạp của khu rừng.

~~~0o0~~~

Yao dùng bùa chú tạo thành một miếng vải bay lơ lửng trên đầu che mưa rồi chạy nhanh vào trong rừng. Anh cần phải tìm ra một phương hướng nào đó trước khi bị lạc. Cuối cùng, Yao tìm thấy một thân cây bên đường bị đổ. Thật may, vậy là anh đã tìm thấy một la bàn thiên nhiên rồi! Yao nhìn thân cây rồi quyết định đi về hướng bắc. Sau vài phút đi bộ, anh liền tìm thấy một dấu chân người. Yao từ nhỏ đã quen với những cánh rừng nhiệt đới rậm rạp ở nước mình nên đi rất nhanh, cũng rất dễ dàng tìm ra những dấu vết nhỏ. Anh còn nhớ hồi còn bé bị lạc trong rừng một mình, Yao đã ngủ trong rừng một đêm và sáng hôm sau tự mình tìm về nhà khi chỉ mới 4 tuổi như là một kì tích. Yao vừa suy nghĩ vừa đi theo dấu chân người. Người này có lẽ là nam, cao và nặng… chắc vậy. Và người này có vẻ như đang tản bộ trong rừng hoặc có thể là đang bị lạc đường vì dấu chân rất mau và in sâu vào mặt đất. Yao cứ như vậy đi tiếp, mong sẽ kiếm được một người nào đó biết khu rừng này.

Bỗng Yao khựng lại, lấy tay bịt miệng để ngăn tiếng thét suýt phát ra từ miệng mình. Anh mở lớn mắt nhìn trừng trừng sinh vật trước mặt.

_Nó là người?_

_Không, nó không thể là người._

_Nhưng nó có chân a, có tay a, có đầu a. Tuy mặt mũi hơi xấu… Nhưng con người thì không thể to như thế được! Thứ này… chắc nó cũng phải to bằng cả cửa tiệm của mình mất! Vậy thì nó là cái quái gì chứ? Giá Arthur ở đây, có khi cậu ấy biết._

Yao lắc lắc đầu, cảm thấy có lẽ mình nên chuồn êm là tốt nhất. Anh nhẹ nhàng di chuyển, tránh không dẫm vào cành khô để không phát ra tiếng động. Nhưng Yao vừa quay đầu đi được mấy bước, đã thấy một cái bóng khổng lồ đổ xuống dưới chân. Đằng sau cậu phát ra những tiếng gầm gừ và mùi hôi thối thì xông lên nồng nặc đến mức trong mưa cũng có thể khiến người ta phát buồn nôn. Yao quay lại, nhìn lên khuôn mặt ngu độn đầy nước dãi của tên khổng lồ đằng sau, nụ cười của anh méo xệch.

_Aiyaaaaaaah!_

~~~0o0~~~

Arthur ngồi chờ mãi mà không thấy Yao về nên rất lo lắng, không biết cậu người Hoa có xảy ra chuyện gì không. Arthur rất muốn đi tìm Yao nhưng lại không thể bỏ mặc bọn trẻ lại đấy được. Cuối cùng, cậu đành nhờ mấy 'người bạn' cậu mới quen trong khu rừng đi tìm giúp. Đã được mấy phút kể từ khi 'họ' đi rồi, Arthur vẫn ngồi yên lặng trên một tảng đá chờ đợi tin tức của Yao.

Bỗng, có tiếng động khẽ vang lên, Arthur nghe thấy ngay dù trời vẫn mưa rào rào. Lúc đầu, cậu vui mừng tưởng một trong số 'họ' đã trở về nhưng rồi nhận ra không phải, đó là một con người. Arthur lùi lại, rút đũa phép ra hướng về phía hắn, sẵn sàng chiến đấu bảo vệ bọn trẻ.

Cuối cùng, một người trùm áo chùng cũng xuất hiện sau một bụi cây gần đó. Arthur ngay lập tức giơ đũa thần ngay trước mũi hắn, hét: "Đứng yên!"

~~~0o0~~~

_Kiền! Cái thí gì đây! Lão thiên gia a, tại sao ta lại xui xẻo thế này?_

Yao vừa ngồi trong một hốc cây vừa thầm chửi rủa. Từ nãy giờ, mặc cho anh có chạy thế nào, trốn thế nào, cái 'thứ' đó vẫn đuổi theo và tìm ra anh. Đây đã là lần thứ năm Yao phải trốn tạm vào đâu đó lấy sức trước khi chạy tiếp. Cả bốn lần trước anh trốn đều bị nó phát hiện. Yao suy ngẫm lại, tự hỏi vì sao anh rõ ràng đi theo dấu chân của một con người mà lại gặp phải thứ quái vật này?

Chẳng lẽ… con người đó… Yao vừa tưởng tượng ra cảnh con quái vật đang giẫm giẫm, xé xé một cái đống thịt bầy nhầy rồi lại nghĩ chính mình mấy phút nữa sẽ trở nên như vậy. Anh lắc đầu, cố gắng không nghĩ đến những thứ đó. Yao đã muốn khóc lắm rồi. Tại sao lại đen đủi như vậy a?!

Nghĩ đến đây, bỗng anh cảm thấy những bước chân nặng nề đang đến gần mình, mặt đất cũng rung chuyển ầm ầm. Đang chuẩn bị phóng ra khỏi hốc cây để tiếp tục chạy, Yao bỗng thấy cái cây lắc lư giữ dội. Lúc anh nhận ra, nó đã bay lơ lửng từ lúc nào.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Yao không chịu được nữa, hét toáng lên. Cho đến khi anh được đưa đến ngang tầm với cái mặt xấu xí khủng khiếp của con quái vật khổng lồ, Yao vừa khóc vừa thét khản cổ, cố gắng hi vọng có một ai đó nghe thấy: "Cứu tôi với! Có ai không? CỨU TÔI VỚI!"

Con quái vật đưa tay vào trong hộc cây, lôi Yao ra giống như người ta bắt một con sâu vậy.

Đúng lúc Yao tưởng chừng như cuộc đời mình sẽ kết thúc lãng nhách tại đây thì một ánh sáng trắng vụt qua, trúng thẳng vào ngực con quái vật. Nó gầm lên rồi ngã vật xuống, đè bẹp cả mấy cái cây xung quanh. Yao được buông ra, mất thăng bằng trong không trung, anh rơi thẳng xuống cái miệng đang há hốc của nó.

Yao mở lớn mắt, vừa định hét tập ba thì một cánh tay mạnh mẽ đã giữ anh lại ngay phía trên cái miệng. Không tốn thời gian nghĩ nhiều, anh lập tức bám chặt vào cánh tay đó, chỉ sợ đột nhiên bị buông ra, rơi tõm vào cái hố kinh tởm kia.

"Không sao chứ, da?"

Yao quay lại, đập vào mắt anh là một khuôn mặt lạ hoắc đang tươi cười rạng rỡ. Người vừa cứu anh là một phù thủy cao lớn, mái tóc vàng nhạt gần như trắng và gương mặt vô cùng trẻ con. Cậu ta mặc một chiếc áo khoác dày màu trắng bên dưới lớp áo chùng sẫm màu, quàng một chiếc khăn quàng cổ dày mặc dù hiện tại đang là mùa hè. Đôi mắt cậu ta màu tím, tỏa ra nét thân thiện nhìn Yao.

Thấy anh không trả lời, cậu hỏi lại: "Anh không sao chứ, da?"

Lúc này, Yao mới sực tỉnh, anh vội vã bám vào cổ người kia, lấy đà nhảy ra xa cách con quái vật mấy bước. Yao núp sau một cái cây, tay chỉ chỉ nó, hỏi: "Nó… nó chết chưa vậy?"

Người kia vẫn mỉm cười hiền lành, đáp: "Nó chưa chết, nhưng bị tôi đánh choáng rồi, yên tâm đi."

Nghe thấy vậy, Yao mới thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Anh như chợt nhớ ra gì đó, liền vội chạy lại, nói với người lạ mặt: "Đa tạ, đa tạ ơn cứu mạng. Tôi tên là Wang Yao. Rất vui được biết cậu!"

Người lạ mặt vui vẻ đáp lại: "Không có gì, cũng tại tôi để xổng nó vào trong rừng. Tôi tên Ivan Braginski, gọi tôi Ivan được rồi. Rất vui được gặp anh. Tôi gọi anh là Yao Yao nhé."

"Vâng, được thôi." Yao mỉm cười đáp, không hiểu sao khi vừa nghe con quái vật này là do Ivan để xổng, anh lại cảm thấy có một luồng khí lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng. Dựa vào trực giác của mình, Yao nghĩ người thanh niên này quả nhiên nguy hiểm, không như vẻ bề ngoài.

_Hết chương 04_


End file.
